You will never be alone  SXC
by Shadows of SxC
Summary: SxC spyro cynder love fic  romantic and somewhat fluffy...this is post DotD...its alot better than it sounds i guarantee you will like it. Important A/N inside and please review...you wont be dissapointed...if people request will turn into a full story


Hey Everyone! ^_^ I AM NOT DEAD! Isn't that great =P…. ok so I got the idea for this by looking at some of the Spyro x cynder pictures on deviant art. So thank you to everyone ^_^…._**. SO! Now for the big thing! This story is completely dependent on you the readers. If I get enough reads and comments I might just turn this one-shot into a fully fledged story, if I do make it a full story you guys will help be a major part of it. Just leave me your comments letting me know everything you would like to see happen and that would make it better and I promise I will find some way to put something like it in there!**_ And one last thing before we start the story to those who have read my other story SxC Forever in a Day do not worry I will start more of it very soon I just haven't had much time to work on it. I love you all!

_**You will never be alone.**_

Cynder was looking up into the night sky; she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty. While serving under Malefor this was a luxury that she had been deprived of, but then Spyro freed her. He saved the world after they defeated the dark master, pulling the fractured planet back together. That purple dragon, _my very own knight in shining armor, _she thought to herself_._ Tears slowly started to pour from her eyes as she remembered everything, from her deeds in servitude all the way up to the point where her purple savior almost died saving everything and everyone. The memory that hit her worst was when Malefor took control of her again. After everything she had been through with Spyro she still gave in so easily to the darkness, she hadn't even put up a fight. She had left deep gashes across his side going all the way down to the bones and sliced his wings in multiple places, even after all of that he refused to fight her. No matter what she did he would never harm her. Thinking of this made the tears come down like a waterfall, but she didn't make any noise, she just held it in like so many other times.

It was a clear night; the moons were full and shining bright without a cloud in the sky, allowing the millions of stars to light up the night sky. It was a chilly night though and cynder couldn't stop the shiver that racked her body.

"I wish Spyro was here." she quietly said to herself as she shut her eyes. Engrossed in her thoughts she didn't hear the soft beating of a pair of wings and the soft thud of padded feet touch down on the grassy Cliffside she was on. Spyro slowly padded over to her, his tail slowly swaying behind him.

"I'm right here Cynder." he spoke softly, his voice seeming as smooth and gentle as water pouring down glass. She turned and saw the worried look on his face. "Why are you crying Cyn?" the purple dragon asked as he padded over to her and sat down on his haunches.

She was still crying and seeing him only made it worse. As she examined his wounds had long since healed over but the scars still remained. Only a few were really noticeable but that was still far too many. She felt a wing drape around her and hold her tight. The black dragoness couldn't help but let out a subtle sigh at the warmth he provided, she buried her face in his chest and let it all out, her resolve finally broke and she let out all the years of pent up emotions. "I'm sorry Spyro, I'm so sorry about everything," she just barely managed to choke out as a wave of tremors assaulted her body. Her voice was muffled against his soft underbelly.

"Shhh… its okay Cyn, everything will be alright," he gently whisper to he as he bent over and softly nuzzled her cheek. She cooed loudly at his soft touch, just his presence was comforting enough to help her stop thinking about all her past mistakes. But then as another sob racked her body she had to ask.

"Why Spyro, why have you stayed with me after everything I've done, after everything I've done to you? We aren't chained together or fighting for our lives….so why? Why haven't you left me like everybody else?" She kept her head buried into his underbelly refusing to look up at him and meet his gaze. The black dragoness burst into another fit of sobs crying harder than she ever had in her entire life.

Spyro looked down in shock at the female in front of him, he was completely caught off guard hearing her ask that, but then a soft loving smile graced his mouth. He lifter her head up and put their snouts together, she tried to keep her eyes averted but finally relented and stared him straight in the face. _Those eyes of his _she thought_, they could put you at ease and give you hope even if the world was about to come to an end, I should know, _she chuckled a bit on the inside at that last part. She started to get a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

"I do it Cyn because you're everything to me, without you I'd have nothing left. I heard what you said to me back in Malefor's lair, and here's what I have to say about that."Spyro said to her and took her by surprise as he pushed there maws together in a passionate kiss. Cynder's eyes shot open at this but she quickly relaxed taking in the moment. They finally broke apart due to lack of air but only far enough so they could breathe.

"Spyro?" cynder asked looking into his eyes. Spyro noticed hers were still wet with and few tears and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. They laid down in the grass as Cynder snuggled up close to his chest with his wings around her trying to get every bit of warmth she could. The purple dragon wrapped his tail around hers and gave it a gentle squeeze earning him another affectionate coo.

"Yes Cyn?' he finally asked her, letting his head rest on top of hers encasing the black dragoness in a warm shell.

She took in a deep breathing calming her nerves a bit. "Please don't leave me Spyro, don't ever leave me. I don't want to know what it feels like to be alone ever again…Don't make me sleep alone another night, I won't do it…I can't do it." A few tears fell from her eyes at this but were quickly wiped away by the dragon in front of her….her dragon, which was curled completely around her keeping her safe from everything. This time she gave him a passionate kiss pouring every last bit of love she held for him into it. What surprised him was when he felt her tongue slowly flick out of her mouth and dance with his sending them both into a state of pure ecstasy. Cynder couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips even if she wanted to when she felt a cold feeling rush through her mouth and down her spine sending her off the edge. They finally parted; their breaths were visible due to the gentle shot of ice Spyro gave them during the kiss.

"I promise Cyn." Spyro finally said. Hearing this and being with him made her happier than se had ever been in her life.

"Thank you Spyro….Thank you." She whispered her voice barely audible. With a content sigh she snuggled up against him again and pulled his wings tight around herself. "I love you Spyro, more than you realize." the black dragoness cooed to him, to her purple dragon, giving him a lick on the cheek.

"I love you to Cyn…I love you too." He said kissing her on top of her muzzle. With that they surrendered to sleep on that Cliffside under the moon, their hearts and minds overjoyed and at ease.

A/N: So what did you all think of it ^_^ it took me two days to write. I understand that it's a pretty short but its just the first chapter. I will be making sure the rest are longer. I love Spyro and cynder and obviously if you read this then I'm sure you do to. So like I said earlier… YOUR REVIEWS ARE EXTREMELY IMPORTANT… let me know if I should leave it as a one-shot or make it into a full story….and if it becomes a full story pm me… leave a review…just about anything letting me know what you want to happen. I don't care what it is I will more than likely use it or something very close to it. Good night everyone I'll see you in the morning ^_^


End file.
